A Trunks Of The Future
by Zsaiyan25
Summary: Many years has passed since the threat of the androids when trunks had finally defeated them it was now that bulma his mother had now designed and build a ship identical to the one goku used to get to namek years ago for trunks to revive everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Future trunks timeline…..

Many years has passed since the threat of the androids and cell when trunks had finally defeated them it was now that bulma his mother had now designed and build a ship identical to the one goku used to get to namek years ago for trunks to revive all the people they had killed…

Chapter 1 A trunks of the future

It was 6:45 and trunks was eating breakfast whilst watching ZTV nothing was going on earth it was like any peaceful day since the androids treat to Earth.

"Trunks honey" called out Bulma

"Yea mum" replied trunks, "I am eating breakfast in here mum"

"That was master Roshi on the phone he was asking when you're about leave for Planet Namek" said bulma

"Oh well you see me as going to ...you, you know ...errmmerrr.m…" muttered trunks he then blushed at mid sentence.

"I know trunks you're going to see your girlfriend" blurted out Bulma and winked several times.

Trunks spat his cereal out all over the kitchen in Capsule Corp.

Several hours later, trunks was ready he was in his Sayain battle armour that he had worn back in the past fighting Cell.

"Wow trunks you look as strong as you're father "said Bulma

"Are you ready to leave now"? She asked

Trunks smiled and got in the ship ready for departure he fastened his two seatbelts and programmed the ship to Auto-pilot, Bulma was controlling the ship from outside making the last amendments and getting the launch equipment ready.

5 minutes later…

Bulma was ready and Trunks was Waiting impatiently in the bridge of the ship.

"Ok trunks here we go" said **B**ulma on the ships communication screen.

"Five… Four," she took a deep breath before she said the final words.

"Three, Two…One" and the large ship propelled it self up toward space leaving a rustic mountain of smoke in the air.

"Good Luck Trunks" Whispered his mother before she wiped away her tears….


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this is going to be a short chapter and then I have to do about 4 chapters on Planet Namek hope you enjoy, reviews are great I like every bit of feed back.

Chapter 2: New Planet Namek 

Capsule corp. ship 5 was fastly approaching planet namek it was a matter of minuets that Trunks would touch down onto Namek.

"You have touched down on Planet Namek it is now safe to leave this capsule" spoke the Auto computer.

As the door of the ship opened there stood a newly refreshed man, he had walked out of the ship his muscles had grown slightly bigger his body had gotten taller and slightly slimmer and his hair was now down to his shoulders. He was still wearing blue overalls, shiny new white gloves and saiyan Armour exactly what he wore back on Earth.

Trunks grunted, "So this is Planet Namek" said trunks.

The ground looked like it had risen where you cold see layers of mountains and steep hill covering those mountains was a lush light forest green with spurts of mushrooms popping out of the ground, long tall towers of trees skyrocketed and ended in a bushy green cloud shape. Over in the distance was peach clouds hovering in the atmosphere, a fiery orange sun could be seen hiding behind the clouds peeking out occasionally.

Trunks could sense a group of Namekians ki around the planet however there was a large amount in one particular place trunks new that that was his best shot at finding the dragon balls so he shot off and flew south from his space ship holding the dragon radar in his right glove occasionally looking for dragons ball close to where he was about to go.

On his way to the Namekians he analysed Dragon radar it read that 3 Dragon Balls were in the North-east, West and South-east. He suddenly picked up his pace and flew faster as he was getting anxious meeting The Namekians.

He made an abrupt stop and Looked down at the 40 pairs of eyes staring at him, most of them holding watering cans or spades. "Grm..s Ma..as Dende.." Said one Namekian talking to another. Slowly he one crept away into the tall narrow building.

Trunks landed on the ground holding his hands in the air as a sign as peace, just as he settled The Large ki he sensed was drawing closer towards him. Out came a lanky Green Namekian that was wearing fancy robes and holding a long glorious wooden staff in his right hand, he walked out and Everyone bowed down beneath him except trunks as he was baffled "Dende.. Is that You?"….

"Everybody hails down to great leader Dende" Shouted the Namekians in a cheerful tone.

Trunks stared at this moment as confused as ever thinking this can't be the same Dende he met back in the past…


	3. Chapter 3

Dende?

One Large Muscled Toned Namekian flew down; levitating over the Namekian kinds, you could instantly feel something different about him. He looked as if he had the wits of Piccolo, yet the fierce nature and tough persona of a Saiyan; he looked nothing like the Dende he had seen in the past, he was sweet and is kind, most of all the gentle persona with his true kindness and wisdom and not atoll had a bad bone in his Namekian structure. But this Dende looked the opposite and felt different to. He was Much Taller, broad, muscled and had a fixed stern look upon his face.

"What is the meaning of this summoning I have Important Meditation to do" howled Dende.

"Great Master we have an outsider a…a Saiyan here" said a Namekian.

"Hmmmn…" Dende growled.

"His Power Level it's it's Amazing he seems stronger then a Super Saiyan no even a Stronger then an Ascended Saiyan!" Said Trunks astonished. Trunks looked up in astonishment, his mouth open wide, sensing the power level of Dende.

"You" shouted Dende

"Who Me" replied Trunks"

"No, the little girl standing behind you!" growled Dende in a sarcastic tone. Trunks turned his head and shifted his body 200 degrees, lifting his hand over his eyes "Where? Where"? Trunks asked Amazed.

"Grr I Was Talking to you!" Dende Shouted. "What is your purpose of being here? No outsiders are permitted here only those who have permission from the Kais or any higher authorities are permitted to come to this planet". Said Dende.

'Jeez, how do I go along telling I want to use the dragon balls?' though Trunks. 'I might as well just blurt it out'. 'Here goes Nothing'. "I Wish to use your dragon balls!"

"Huh… " moans of shock shot through the Namekian crowd.

"SILENCE" commanded Dende. "There's no such thing, it's only a legend of Myth the so called Dragon Balls" said Dende in a subtle but secretive tone. "You have wasted your time; I suggest you leave before..."

"Oh Please" Trunks interrupted. "Don't try to pull one over me! I Know the Dragon Balls do exist, how do you think I'm alive. I've been to the past been resurrected by Shenron, I've heard the legend of Porunga from the past and you expect me to believe you? I wasn't born yesterday, I didn't come here for selfish reasons, and all I wanted to do was to help the people of Earth. I Know they exist, I know they are here and I know you Dende so…"

"Did you say Earth?" asked Dende, his face slowly drooped and his eyes tingled with tears. He remembered the time when has was a child after being resurrected by Porunga, living in Capsule Corp, being free, running bare foot in grass and playing with Krillin and Gohan.

"Errm yes, I did" said Trunks.

"Follow me" Said Dende. Quickly Dende flew upwards, gesturing Trunks to follow him.


End file.
